1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to office panel systems and, in particular, to connecting arrangements for connecting remanufactured office panels to new modern office panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Office panel systems are currently manufactured by a number of different companies, such as, for example, Teknion Furniture Systems Inc., located in Downview, Canada; Steelcase Inc., located in Grand Rapids, Mich.; and Haworth, Inc., located in Holland, Mich.. Many existing systems are worn from long use but can be remanufactured to look substantially new. Remanufactured office panels and auxiliary equipment for use therewith are substantially less expensive than new panels and new auxiliary equipment which permits a company to install a new office panel system at a substantially lower cost. It also allows a company which owns an office panel system to have at least a portion of the system remanufactured for reuse instead of completely replacing it.
A problem which exists with the older office panel systems is that the panels are not designed to accommodate today's electric wiring and communication cabling requirements. The new office panel systems, such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,214,890; 5,277,005; and 5,277,007 owned by Teknion Furniture Systems, Inc., meet today's wiring and cabling requirements. Additionally, the new office panel systems provide wiring and cabling raceways at desk top height for easy access to plugs for electric power and communication cabling. Therefore, companies can purchase new Teknion panels for use with remanufactured panels.